Stealing Seth's Girl
by Jayne's Moonbrain
Summary: The last thing Embry wanted was to imprint on Seth's girlfriend. You rarely get what you want.


Stealing Seth's girl

When the situation first came to be, it was obvious that Seth was falling in love. The Rez school had closed down and Seth was made to attend the school in Forks for his senior year. Embry didn't think anything of it. But just three days into school, Seth had a best friend named Natalie. Embry thought the crush was pretty cute actually. Seth always talked about Natalie or was talking to Natalie. He read books she suggested and watched movies to discuss them with her. Apparently Leah had met her and actually liked her. What Leah didn't like was the fact that Natalie seemed to be leading Seth on. Wether it was intentional or not, Leah didn't know. She said that Natalie seemed genuine enough.

And then they started having sex. Embry knew this because once it happened, it was all Seth thought about. He still maintained that he and Natalie were just friends. But Seth was obviously head over heels for her. Embry was dying to meet her. But then Colin joked that with their luck, one of them would imprint on Natalie and destroy Seth. So he changed his mind real quick! Colin and Brady met her at school one day. Shortly after, Seth beat the hell out of Brady when he "accidentally" thought of a lewd fantasy of her. Apparently she was hot.

Leah pushed Seth to invite her to a bonfire. Seth wanted to keep her sort of a secret. Embry thought that was cute. Maybe he was afraid someone would imprint on her. Or maybe he just wanted to keep messing around with her privately. Either way, Natalie was coming to a bonfire and Embry couldn't fucking wait! Leah nudged Embry out of his thoughts. "10 bucks your jaw drops." He raised an eyebrow. "Not sure a pale face would do it for me." Brady snorted. "I'll take that bet." Colin rolled his eyes. "Me too. Double or nothing Seth and her leave after an hour." Leah smiled smugly. "That's a sucker bet if ever I've heard it!"

"You're such a pig!"a female voice yelled. "She's heeeeerrrrrrreeeee!" Brady said in a sing song. Embry sat up straighter to get a better look. Seth had his arm thrown over a petite brunette. Sadly, she had her head down and he couldn't see her face at all. The body, however was banging! Perky tits in a low cut black top, tight skinny jeans, and black boots. She was curvy, too! Defined waist, rounded hips. He knew (from Brady's fantasy) that she had an ass. Seth laughed and pulled Natalie into a bear hug from behind. Her tits were perfect! Leah made a noise and held her hand out. Embry handed over a ten. "And that is just from the body!"he said under his breath. Seth sat down in a chair and pulled Natalie on to his lap. "Oh here ya go. That's Embry."Seth said. And then she looked up.

He hated his life.

Dark wavy hair, pale skin, a band of freckles across her nose that contained a single hoop, pouty pink lips and the most perfect hazel eyes. That he was currently lost in. Because he was imprinting. Fuck his goddamn life! "Your friend is staring!"she stage whispered to Seth. Seth smiled smugly. "That's because you're a fox." Seth's hand landed on her thigh and Embry bared his teeth. "What's up with you?"Leah asked. Embry bit his tongue. "Stomach pain." Leah seemed to believe him and dropped the subject. Brady and Seth were engaged in a conversation about a teacher so Embry watched Natalie. The light breeze kept blowing her wavy hair and it made her look like an angel. He wasn't the most poetic but she was a stunner.

"What do you think babe?"Seth asked. Natalie pushed her hair back. "I had him junior year. He was a perv." Whoever they were discussing was going to die. And so was Seth for touching his girl! Leah elbowed him in the ribs but didn't say anything. His hands were clenched into fists and his heart rate had sped up. Seth pressed a kiss into Natalie's neck and Embry snapped. He stood and breathed out, ready to shift. Leah tackled him to the ground, Sam immediately following. Natalie jumped in surprise and scrambled away. Seth was crouched down in front of her in an effort to comfort. But Natalie's eyes were locked on Embry's which were rapidly shifting (along with the rest of him!). And then, everything went furry.

That first second between human and wolf is always confusing. The wolf mind isn't as organized as the human mind is so Embry took a whole to process what was happening. Natalie was still laying on the floor staring at him in awe. Seth was in the process of shifting too (so a fight was about to happen) and Leah and Sam were arguing loudly. Embry took a step closer to Natalie and whined. Her eyes widened slightly. "What the fuck!"she whispered. Seth groaned and shifted, clothes seemingly melting away. Embry was a dead man anyway. Figured he might as well go for broke. So he took another step towards Natalie and nudged her boot. Natalie sucked in a breath and held her hand out to him. He wondered briefly if she knew that offering her wrist was a move of submission. And then Seth attacked!

If Embry wasn't sure that he imprinted before, he definitely was now. Because as soon as Seth's jaw wrapped around his leg, Natalie let out a scream and that's all Embry heard. He wiggled around to push Seth off and whipped his head to look at Natalie. Her hand was covering her mouth in horror. Leah was yelling at Seth to stop but he was much closer to animal than man right now. Embry howled when Seth's teeth sunk in again. Really, he should be the mad one! Seth was touching his imprint after all. Seth swiped at him, claws definitely out, and Embry snapped his jaw in warning. 'Stay away from her!'Seth thought. Embry would have rolled his eyes if he could. 'Wouldn't stay away even if I could.'he said back.

Seth's eyes blazed before he ready to attack again. 'ENOUGH!' Both wolves stopped mid air. When Jake or Sam made a command, they were unable to resist. Embry glanced again at Natalie. Leah was helping her up but Natalie still looked terrified. Embry whined and took a step toward her. Seth growled in warning and Embry ignored. His priority was Natalie. 'Both of you calm down and shift back. Leah's taking Natalie to the den.' The den was code for Sam and Emily's house and their unofficial meeting place. Embry nodded in assent.

He don't bother looking for clothes. Emily kept a huge pile of torn up shorts outside of the house for occasions such as these. He could smell and hear Seth already inside and rolled his eyes. No matter what happened, Seth was spinning this his way. Natalie would never really know what was going on as long as Seth was hurt. Embry did feel kind of bad about it. It wasn't like he wanted to imprint on Seth's girlfriend. It just happened. Sam walked out and held his hand out. "You did nothing wrong."he reminded Embry. Embry nodded. He knew that. Really, he did. But sometimes you just need to know that someone is on your side. "She freaked out?"he asked. Sam shrugged. "I think she was more worried that you and Seth were fighting that the fact you turned into a wolf."

He smiled at Embry. "She's a nice addition." To their family, he meant. Sam and Embry had become increasingly close since finding out they were fathered by the same man. A secret like that should have driven them apart. But Sam and Embry (and both of their moms interestingly enough) had all pulled together in solidarity. It was a fucked up world they lived in. "She needs you Em."Sam declared. Embry sneered. "She has Seth." Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "She feels the pull already. She doesn't know why. Just knows she needs you." He turned and expected Embry to follow. So he did.

The room was tense. Seth was cradling Natalie who seemed to be reluctantly still. As soon as she saw Embry, she launched herself at him. He caught her easily. "Are you okay?"she breathed against his ear. Embry nodded. "I'm fine." She pulled away briefly and slapped the shit out of him. "Now what the hell happened?!" Seth had his jaw clenched. He didn't want Natalie knowing the specifics. Embry swallowed hard. "Was a wolf thing. Nothing to worry about." He could tell she didn't believe him. But he was bound and determined to tell her the truth the first chance he got. Ya know, away from Seth.

He wasn't all the keen on letting her go but reluctantly did. She didn't go back to Seth. Instead she sat down on a single chair. Sam sent Embry a look. He had been right. Natalie was already feeling the imprint pull, wether she knew it or not. Apparently Seth knew it too. "Ya know what, I'm out."he snapped loudly. Natalie's face shifted in confusion. "What's wrong?"she asked. Seth rolled his eyes. "Seth, calm down."Sam urged. Seth rolled his eyes. "I have to accept it. I don't have to watch it!" He was up and out the door, Natalie hot on his heels. "Seth!"she called.

Embry followed a few steps behind. Seth was facing away from her. "Seth, what's wrong with you?"she asked. Seth spun around and glared. "You already want him! How is that fucking fair!" Natalie winced. "It's not..I don't.." "You do!"Seth interrupted. "You can't not! It's fate!"he said mockingly. Natalie crossed her arms. "Don't believe in fate." It was only a second before Seth crossed to her and got in Natalie's face. Sam's hand on his shoulder is the only thing that kept Seth alive. "You're already 'his'!"Seth hissed. Natalie glared. "I'm nobody's! I'm not his! And I'm damn sure not yours! Go fuck yourself wolf boy!"she yelled. Seth ran from her and phased just a half second later.

His anger was way too close to the surface for him to be around Natalie. She let out a breath and sort of slid to the ground. Sam let him go. He walked slowly to her. "I didn't do this on purpose, you know."he said quietly. Natalie looked up with watery eyes. "I know that. Neither did I. But I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later." After a beat, she smirked. "The hurting Seth thing. Not the wolf thing. That was a surprise." He smirked. "For all of us." He slid to the ground beside her. She sniffled and wiped at her eyes. "I have an amazing habit of hurting the people I care about. Seth was always my next 'target'." She held up air quotes to emphasize. Embry covered her hand with his own. "It's not your fault either."

She shook her head slowly. "I sort of led him on, I guess. I mean, I always tell people what I want but they always hope for more than I can give." That didn't bode well for him. Embry made a face. "Are you warning me?" She bit her lip. "Maybe? Sort of." Embry sighed. "You cant really hurt me. I mean, you can. But I'm sort of programmed to just take it." She whipped her head to look at him. "That's even worse! You're just stuck with me!" He smiled. "At least you're a knockout." A second later she laughed and he breathed out in relief. "Thanks I guess." There was a long lull in the conversation before she spoke again. "So, anyone have a car here?"

He nodded immediately. "I've got mine. Need a lift home?" She shook her head. "My car is at Seth's house." He cringed. "Then I might not be the best person to take you." She sent him a sharp glare. "Oh wolf boy can kiss my ass if he thinks I'm leaving my car there overnight!" He laughs immediately at what she said and pulls her to her feet. "Alrighty. Lets go!" They're only in his car for a few minutes before she declares that he needs to go home first. She finds the first aid kit in his bathroom and points to his couch. "This is gonna be a black eye tomorrow."she says quietly as she cleans the cut above his eyebrow. Embry tries to raise his eyebrow. "Know a lot about black eyes, do ya?" He said it like a joke but her stone hard face says that she does.

"Who hit you?" He wants to murder them! He's already planning it. He'll just phase.. "My...dad. He's an angry drunk and I'm a smart ass." She rubs some kind of cream on his eyebrow. His hands clench into fists on her knees. "I can kill him."he says carefully. She shakes her head. "Appreciate the offer. He's in the hospital in liver failure right now. Not much of a fight." She puts the first aid kit components back in and he reaches out, fingertips brushing her cheek. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." She smiles sadly. "I'm getting that."

It wasn't well planned out. He hadn't asked for her phone number and had no idea when he'd seen her again. His chest began aching after 2 days. At 4 days, he started throwing up. He didn't recall anyone else having these problems. He called Sam from the bathroom floor and listened to Sam laugh at him. "Go find her!" Embry stumbled to his feet and washed up. He considers calling Seth, that's how desperate he feels. But as it turns out, he can sort of feel Natalie. He knows instinctively where she'll be and flies down highway 4. Her hair is blowing wildly from where she sits on the sand at First beach. He approaches quickly and feels his chest pain lessening the closer he gets. "How'd you know where I was?"she asks quietly. Embry plops down on the towel with her. "Would you believe I could feel you?" She nods and leans her head against his shoulder. "I was running."

He blinks in confusion and she presses on. "I packed a bunch of my shit. I was heading to Seattle. And I just..couldn't." She's staring at the choppy water but Embry can clearly see tear marks on her cheeks. "Does the idea of being with me scare you that much?"he chokes out. She nods. "The idea of being with anyone. That anyone could want ME!" It makes his heart twist bitterly that she thinks so little of herself. "And I hate hurting Seth!"she says. "I feel like every time we're around him, he's going to be hurting. It's not fair!" Embry wraps an arm around her waist. "So you'd rather you be miserable than him?" Her head snuggles closer into him. "Yes!" He sighs. "Being away from you, it hurts. Physically hurts."

She tenses against him and raises her head. "So no matter what I do, someone gets hurt?" Jesus, she's a beautiful wreck. He's sinking fast in those hazel eyes. "The difference is that Seth will get over you." She nudges his arm. "And you won't?" Her worried face is morphing into a teasing grin. Embry grins back. "Never. You're it for me." Natalie closes her eyes and leans into him again. "Poor, poor you."she says wistfully. Embry smiles. "Nah, I'm pretty good." And he is. Because he doesn't have to be wrapped around her like a vine to be happy. Her head against his shoulder is just fine for now. The rest they'll work out later.

He does get her number that day. They text like crazy over the next few days and talk about everything from foods they dislike to their fucked up family situations. Hers is quite a doozy that he doesn't look forward to dealing with. She also tells him that she wants to go slow. Like, glacially slow. He tells her that's fine and its mostly the truth. But he can't get over the fact that Seth has had sex with his imprint. It makes him boil with rage. Seth is thankfully making an attempt to stay away from Natalie. Embry can't help that he wants to rip Seth apart. Sam keeps them away from each other on patrols. But eventually Natalie forgives Seth and they start hanging out again. So Embry is essentially still sharing his girl with Seth. Seth is a smug bastard.

The first time they all hang out, Seth puts a hand down on her thigh and Embry snaps his teeth. It makes his jaw ache for two days but Seth gets the point. Natalie misses it. Leah doesn't. In fact, Leah finds their whole situation incredibly funny. She never misses an opportunity to bring up 'sloppy seconds' or 'stolen'. Embry thinks he's handling the situation rather well. And then Seth imprints. It should have been the thing that saves them. But instead, Seth fights his imprint bond and kisses Natalie in an attempt to prove it wrong. She slaps him. Embry hasn't even kissed her yet and Seth still thinks he can put his hands all over her! Sam keeps him from attacking. But just barely. When Seth starts yelling that he loves Natalie, she's the one that attacks.

Natalie doesn't just argue, she screams. She kicks and thrashes and fights for whatever it is. Yelling at Seth is no exception. Leah has a hard time physically restraining 5 foot Natalie Mills. She tells Seth that he's a liar and a coward. That he isn't a man. That he's pathetic. She says anything she can think of to hurt him. She tells him that she loves Embry and he phases in Paul's arms. Natalie cries. They're hard, chest racking sobs that make Embry want to hurt Seth all over again. It kills him that they've done this to her; made her chose between the two of them. He prays that Seth's imprint makes the pain go away fast.

Natalie goes silent. To be fair, she warned him that this is what she does when she's upset. But he watches her totally shut down and can't do a thing to stop it. Surprisingly, it's Emily who makes Natalie talk again. She tells Natalie about how guilty she felt that Sam imprinted on her instead of Leah. She tells Natalie how hard it was to stay away. She tells Natalie how perfect they are together now. Little by little, Natalie warms to the idea of being someone's girlfriend. Her and Leah become friends too and Embry is thankful. Leah needs the loyal companionship. Three and a half months after he imprints on her, Natalie wakes up. It's a beautiful thing. She's smiling again. She's playful. She even asks Embry out on a date.

Of course, her version of a date is shit they'd do normally anyway. But the fact that she called it a date is what matters. She wears the same clothes and does the same things with her hair. But she leans into him more and doesn't flinch away when he touches her. He goes home smiling.

"Really? Nothing yet?"Brady asks incredulously. Embry rolls his eyes. It's getting harder and harder (pun intended) to not have her physically. His wolf is demanding it when they're together. He can't keep himself calm anymore. He tries so hard to stay still when she's next to him. "No Brady. Nothing yet."he says through gritted teeth. It's what she wants, he wants to say. It's what she needs. Turns out, it isn't.

"What is up with you today?"she asks with a smile and a nudge to his arm. "You're more tense than I've ever seen you." He wants to yell at her. Tell her he has a perma-boner that he needs tending to. Tell her that he's desperate for her touch. Fucking anything! Instead, he just shrugs. "Stomach." She rolls her eyes. "That's been your excuse lately. Is something wrong? You know you can tell me!" This time, he rolls his eyes. "Right. Because you won't run away from me. Or run to Seth. Or just plain run!"he spits out. She leans away from him on the couch and sits up on her knees. "What the hell did I do?"she asks. He grits his teeth. "Nothing!" That's the problem, he thinks wryly. Natalie stands up.

"Okay, seriously, what the fuck?!" He likes it when she's mad. It's the only time the true Natalie comes out. She's biting and mean and so beautifully fucking real! So he keeps pushing. "I'm just wondering how long you and Seth "hung out" before you kissed him? Or before you fucked him?!" It's an admittedly low blow. He watches in pleasure as her face twists into the evil glare she does so well. "Awe what's the matter? Little horny?" Her smile is mocking. He wants to bite it off on her face. "Horny?! We passed horny months ago. I'm just anxious to see something besides frigid bitch!" Her jaw drops open. He resists the crude remark but just barely. She stalks forward.

"Are you mad because you haven't had me or mad because Seth has? Or mad because you're too much of a pussy to take what you want?" Her pupils are dilating. They're both getting off on arguing! And then, he attacks. Embry wraps a hand around her throat (he doesn't squeeze or anything!) and pushes her against the wall. "Listen up little girl. I'm not taking anything that isn't freely given!"he hisses. She rolls her eyes. "If you wanted it, you'd have done something by now!" He lets her go. Is that what this is? She's been waiting for him to make the first move? Embry walks backwards until he feels the couch.

"You think I don't want you?"he chokes out incredulously. She shrugs and looks down. "You never touch me." He wants to smack his forehead. Instead, he leans forward and cups her face. "Natalie, I love you. Of course I want you. I didn't think you were ready." Her face shifts. Her mouth is parted in surprise and she breathes out. "You love me?" He can't resist anymore. His mouth comes down on hers easily. She immediately kisses back, hands wrapping around his neck and pulling herself close to him. Embry pulls her even closer with a hand on her hip and deepens the kiss. His entire being is singing out in joy. His wolf is howling inside of his head. His body does too when she slides a cool hand under his shirt. Embry pulls away from her mouth, panting. "Are you sure?"

Natalie pulls her own long sleeved shirt off and throws it at him. "Fucking positive!" When he kisses her again, they're both smiling. Embry is pulling her to his room with their mouths still attached. He bumps into things and scratches his arm against the door jam. It's worth it when he pushes her to the bed and finally sees her fully. Their skin tones are so drastically different that it throws him for a minute. But she's kissing him again and still smiling and its everything he can do to kiss her back. "Stop smiling!"she mumbles against his mouth. Embry kisses her. "Can't. You first." She pushes at his athletic shorts and gasps when they're off. He sits up only long enough to pull her jeans and (amazingly sexy) green lace panties off.

When he covers her body with his, Natalie moans. They are touching chest to chest, hips to hips and it feels amazing! "You're fucking gorgeous!"he pants out and kisses her hard. Her hands run down his shoulders and back and then up his abs and chest. "So are you!" Her mouth maps his neck as he's positioning himself. Neither is anything close to being a virgin but something about the intensity makes him feel cherry. When he pushes inside, she sighs his name. It's the most perfect sound ever.

Her nails scour his back, her teeth nip his neck. She's completely uninhibited with him. He doesn't wonder if she's like this with anyone else because he knows she wasn't. Natalie gasps out next to his ear and he bites his lip. He's getting close and he needs her there too. When she feels too incredible for words, Embry bites down on her neck and marks her. Natalie throws her head back and tries to scream but the sound is caught in her throat. He hears "Embry" and "fuck" and comes apart, white hot bliss pulling him under. His pulse is pounding in his ears. But he hears her sigh again. "I love you too."

The first round of "icebreaker sex", her phrase not his, is like opening the floodgates. Embry wakes up hours later to the most perfect feeling of Natalie's mouth around his already hard dick. His hand clenches in her hair and she moans around him. "Jesus fuck!"he pants. Natalie smirks (as much as she can with his dick in her mouth). After a few torturous minutes, Embry pulls her up and groans loudly when she slides against his dick. "Are you trying to kill me?"he asks. Natalie grinds against him and nods. "What a way to go, huh?" Before he can actually answer, she's slid down his dick and is rocking her hips. Embry's hands are everywhere; cupping her perfect tits, using her hips to push her down harder, pulling her hair.

The sounds she makes are incredible. Embry is drowning in her. Natalie finally gasps out his name and begins tightening around him. Embry surges forward and bites down on her mark. He's immediately pulled under, eyes pinching shut at the feeling. When he comes to a minute later, Natalie's still in his lap and breathing against his neck. "That was incredible!"she whispers. Embry nods and pulls them both down into bed. "Sleep now!"she says cutely. Embry peeks at his clock. It's only 4 in the morning and pretty soon he's going to be able to wake up with his girl. It's going to be a good day!

When they wake up hours later, they take a shower together to save water. It takes three times as long and ends with her legs around his waist. Best shower ever. Embry never realized how ravenous he'd be for his imprint. Or maybe it's a him and Natalie thing because Embry doesn't remember any of the others acting this way. Natalie sighs and leans against him on the couch. "I'm starving." He smiles widely. She doesn't eat a lot normally. Embry heads to the kitchen and opens the fridge. He winces. There's a carton of eggs and a bottle of sparkling lemonade. His mom has been working double shifts and hasn't had time to shop. "All I've got is eggs." He doesn't need to look over to know she made a face. "Bleck!" He chuckles. "Well we need to go shopping. But we can hit Sue's for breakfast first." Natalie hangs her head over the back of the couch and smiles at him. "You just wanna show off your sex hair!" Embry runs a hand through his messy locks. "It is a thing of beauty!"

They walk into Sue's wrapped around each other and it goes quiet. Leah's eyes have widened fully and Sue looks stoic. Seth is leaning against the counter talking to a girl. "We're idiots!"she hissed to Embry. Seth jerks upright and smiles tightly. Natalie leans further into Embry in an attempt to hide. But Seth waves them over. Embry laces their fingers together and pulls her into the cafe. "Hey guys, this is Abby." The girl he's introducing is definitely his imprint. She's a native, either Quileute or Makah most likely with dark straight hair and high cheekbones. Natalie smiles at her when she realizes what's going on. "Hi, I'm Natalie." Abby smiles back shyly. "Abby Moon." Embry blinks. "Moon? Any relation to the lawyer?" Abby bites her lip and nods. "Yep, that's my dad. That's where I met Seth."

Embry smiles genuinely. Seth shrugs. "I was taking Rachel lunch one day and Abby was visiting her dad." Abby blushes. "Fate. Or something like that." Natalie grins at the happy couple. "Something remarkably like fate."

Several weeks later, Seth tells Abby the whole story; that he and Natalie were friends with benefits, that she fell for Embry, that Seth was hurt in the process. Abby guessed the wolf twist and the story gets even more complicated. Unlike Natalie, it takes a while for Abby to accept the shifter thing. Natalie tells Seth to be patient and understanding. That not everyone handles weird well. The first bonfire Abby comes to is a tense one. She feels awkward around Natalie (now that she knows her and Seth used to sleep together) and feels awkward around everyone else (because they turn into giant fucking wolves). Halfway through the awkwardness, Embry's mom calls and tells him and Natalie to get to the hospital. Most of the pack follow behind. They arrive just in time for a doctor to give Natalie the news that her dad's liver failed and he passed moments before. Embry sees the shutdown coming a mile away.

As usual, Natalie surprises him. She really tries not to shutdown. Instead, she actually leans on Embry and his mom. Seth feels the need to repair their friendship given that he knows exactly what it's like to lose your dad. Natalie accepts the help gratefully. 3 days after he dies, there's a funeral. Anthony Mills wasn't a well known man but several people attend out of respect. All of the pack and their imprints go (except Claire and Ness). A striking woman shows up halfway through and Natalie goes ghost white. She squeezes Embry's hand hard enough to break it (if he was human). The woman makes a speech about Anthony being a "free spirit" and a "gentle soul". When the funeral is finished, Natalie has to stand around and greet everyone. Embry's mom stands behind her the whole time whispering encouraging words.

The woman approaches finally and Natalie shakes her head. "Tallie..."she starts. Natalie takes a breath and a step back. "Don't call me that!"she whispers. The woman steps forward. "Tally, I just..." "Back off!"someone snaps. Embry is shocked out of his mind that its Abby. She stands in front of Natalie protectively. "She doesn't want you here!" Embry rubs Natalie's back soothingly. "I am her mother!"the woman snaps. Seth surges forward. "You were her mother. You lost that title when you left her!" Natalie sinks against Embry's side. "Make her leave."she whimpers. He nods. Before he can say anything, Leah is pushing past them. "Get the fuck out!" The woman sneers and it makes her whole face ugly. "Didn't think your kind generally accepted white people." Natalie tenses.

"Do not insult my family!"she yells. Her mom cringes. "They aren't your family Tallie!"she hisses. Natalie gets in her face. "And you are? You left me when I was 5!" Embry wraps an arm around her waist. "You aren't welcomed here. You've paid your respects. Now leave."he says coldly. Her face crumbles but she leaves silently. A few awkwardly silent minutes later, Natalie shakes her head. "I need ice cream." Embry snorts a laugh. The others seem to be amused too. Abby makes a face. "No offense but...she's a mega bitch!"  
Natalie shrugs. "Yep." Abby rolls he eyes and holds an arm up. "Lets go get a milkshake!" Natalie smiles and falls against Abby's side. "Kay!" Seth and Embry follow behind their imprints both shaking their heads.

"You just had to steal my girl, didn't ya?"he whispers with a grin. Embry nods. "Damn straight I did!"  
-/-


End file.
